


The Importance of Family - A Frozen AU

by Lekan



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe- Amish, Amish, Amish AU, Family Drama, Female Friendship, Gen, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekan/pseuds/Lekan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's whole world is turned upside down when her sister Elsa returns and reveals that she may want to leave their Amish way of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the end notes for definitions of Amish terms.

“Aha, finally made it!” Anna Schloss exclaimed, wiping her brow and panting heavily in spite of the chill in the air. Tree climbing was hardly a respectable activity for a young Amish woman of marrying age but Anna didn’t see the harm in it. This was just one more way for her to appreciate every facet of God’s marvelous creation here on Earth. She felt so at peace up here on the thick pine branch, basking in the sun and looking out over the treetops around her. She settled herself against the sturdy tree trunk and carefully went through her lunch satchel. Fresh root beer and a large container of home-made potato salad were inside.

Anna had helped her mother to make the salad earlier that day. She absolutely adored spending time with her family in the warm and cozy kitchen. Her only regret was that her elder sister Elsa had not been cooking with her that day. In fact, Elsa had not been around the house for quite some time. Ever since her big sister began her Rumschpringe several years ago, she had been withdrawn and cold towards everyone, even their baby brother Olaf. This was a far cry from the vivacious and loving young girl she had been previously, and this made Anna and the rest of the family very concerned. However since this running-around time was the right of every Amish young person, all that Anna could do was pray that her sister came back to them soon.

Once her lunch was all gone Anna decided that it was time to get down from the tree. She still had some chores to get done before dinner, and she didn’t want to appear to be shirking her duties. So she wiped her sticky hands on her apron, adjusted her kapp, and began to descend from her perch. Suddenly she heard a loud sound beneath her as though someone were stomping through the forest. Very startled, she froze like a deer in the headlights and pressed tightly against the tree in an attempt to hide. Normally Anna felt safe in these woods, but she was still fairly unaccustomed to coming here alone. She thought back fondly to the last time she had been in the woods, back before Elsa had distanced herself from the family. What a wonderful picnic they had enjoyed that day!

Then Anna heard more noises from the ground below, and she chastised herself for her tendency to daydream at inopportune moments. Listening closely she heard rustling leaves near the base of her tree. Mixed in with this sound was the muffled sniffling of a woman sobbing deeply. Suddenly more concerned about this mystery woman than her own well-being, Anna quickly scurried out of the tree to investigate. She straightened out her long green dress, adjusted her black apron, and walked toward the huddled form before her.

Sitting on the exposed roots of a tree was a woman in English clothing- very tight jeans and a pale blue sweatshirt, with her long pale hair pulled back in a sloppy braid. There was dirt on her knees and hands as if she had fallen over many times while running haphazardly through the forest. Her hands cradled her face as she sobbed, obscuring most of it from Anna as she approached. Anna felt a wave of sympathy crash over her as she reached out to touch the trembling woman. At that same moment the woman looked up, her impossibly large blue eyes widening further when she saw Anna. Anna was sure that her own face must be wearing a matching expression- the disheveled woman in front of her was her beloved sister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amish: A religious group that separates itself from the "modern" world; dresses conservatively, does not use cars, no electricity, etc.
> 
> Rumschpringe: A period during adolescence when young Amish people are permitted to "bend the rules" of the traditional Amish lifestyle.
> 
> Kapp: A small head-covering worn by Amish women.
> 
> English: Non-Amish


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would actually write this fic, but the plot bunny bit me and now I just can't resist! Thank you so much to everyone who read chapter one and left kudos. I hope that you all enjoy this second chapter.

“Oh my goodness, Elsa, I am so happy to see you!” Anna exclaimed, dropping to her knees and embracing her sister. “We were all heartbroken when you left but we kept you in our prayers every day. Just where have you been all this time?” Anna smiled widely, but her sister just closed her eyes and turned away. “I don’t… it’s just I was… I was just around, ok?” Elsa snapped, startling Anna. They had always had such a wonderfully close relationship so it hurt Anna to think that her sister no longer trusted her.

“But I just don’t understand, Elsa,” Anna continued.” Please don’t be afraid of me. No matter what you say I will still love you. It’s just that you left so much behind when you ran away: your family, your job, that wonderful young man who was courting you-“

“I’d hardly call Hans Verraeter a ‘wonderful young man;’ I barely know him. And my job? You mean slaving away in father’s woodworking shop? I don’t want to spend my whole life sweeping up sawdust! Listen Anna, I’m sorry if my little, uh… trip created more work for you to do, but I had to get away. Surely you must understand that?” Elsa jumped to her feet during this rant and paced around the tree, as if trying to work off some of this nervous energy.

Anna was truly shocked. She had literally never seen her sister so fired up before and didn’t understand what had brought about these feelings. Anna had always been content with their simple Amish upbringing. During her own Rumschpringe she hadn’t even left their small community, and after a few months she joined their church without hesitation. Being recognized as a full member of the Amish faith had been one of her happiest moments. But Elsa evidently felt differently. Whatever she had experienced out in the English world had profoundly impacted her, and was clouding her thoughts.

Anna suddenly felt a cold chill go down her spine. What if her sister chose not to join the church and left town? Since Elsa had never joined, she was free to leave without any repercussions. That was a relief since Anna couldn’t bear the thought of shunning her own sister! But still, if she became English then Elsa would have a life very separate and different from Anna’s. She might lose her sister all the same, and that worried her. Anna could only hope that her sister would come to her senses before doing something that they would both regret.


End file.
